<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Sweet Bread by NevaRYadL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647314">Love and Sweet Bread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL'>NevaRYadL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admiring your significant other as they sleep, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eivor is in his bed again, the glorious cycle continues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Sweet Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: M!Eivor/Tarben, mlm fluff, cuddling and snuggling, food</p><p>Can we call the ship 'Let's get this bread' /j</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor was in his bed... again.</p><p>Pale blond hair splayed across the pillow, beard mused, features lax in sleep as he snorted softly. The war paint around his eyes had been washed away for the day, so that Tarben could see the long fan of pale blonde eyelashes against Eivor's cheeks. Underneath were those famed stunning eyes that seemed to make most anyone fawn over him, the ones that made Tarben weak when they were pointed at him and focused on him, because Eivor had this intense stare that seemed to be amplified by the blue of his eyes. That clever and handsome mouth was closed into a soft line, squished at one end because of how his cheek was pressed to the bed.</p><p>All in all... Eivor looked so... relaxed. Happy even, in a dead sleep, though Tarben might have been slightly biased to say that. But given his infatuation with the man and watching him as he moved through (at least the side on which was Tarben's bakery, he had some restraint) Ravensthrope, he knew how Eivor held himself. So tense, bunched up, a warrior's strut of broad shoulders and a swagger of a practiced and seasoned drengr, ready to fight or intimidate at a moment's notice because that was the life that Eivor had lived so far. To see him now, completely unguarded was so... nice. Eivor could looked so soft like this, so tranquil.</p><p>In his sleep, Eivor's brow pinched for a moment, before he was scooting closer, moving to press his face against Tarben's chest, face rubbing briefly against his shirt before settling again. It brought a smile to Tarben's face, the action so benign but also so... cute. Not that he would say anything about it to Eivor, who seemed truly and utterly baffled and slightly insulted when he was refereed to as 'cute'. Apparently, being called 'little Dove' had been a widely shared story in the town for quite a time, as his utterly baffled expression had been 'delightful'. Still, even if Eivor did not like being called cute, he was being very cute in this moment.</p><p>Eivor twisted his head slightly, hair falling away from his neck and revealing the patterning of scars along the back of his head. A wolf's claws and a wolf's vicious bite. No one was allowed to touch them. Even though Eivor was not ashamed of them, and even wore shaved the side of his head to keep them on display and out in the open, the man held onto far more trauma about them than he let on. Tarben had once watched Eivor mistaken itch at it, just the briefest drags of nails along the scars, and gone <i>rigid</i> with fear for just a moment. Just a moment. It was enough to remind Tarben to never touch it unless with express permission first, never nails and never teeth. Not again. The other side of Eivor's neck was always free game and Tarben loved to press kisses along the skin and listen to Eivor sigh contently.</p><p>Eivor snorted in his sleep, face pinching for a moment, before his eyes opened. Blonde eyelashes fluttering before stunning blue were looking at him.</p><p>"Hello dearest... can't sleep?" Eivor yawned, rubbing his face sluggishly.</p><p>"Not really... I wanted to... admire you some... you are quite calm when you sleep, Eivor," Tarben said quietly, reaching over and gently pushing some hair behind Eivor's ear, mindful to not touch the scars.</p><p>"I've just woken up, give me a moment before you start trying to make me blush," Eivor chuckled, his cheeks still turning a little pink regardless.</p><p>Tarben just smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead and getting a very happy hum from Eivor as his eyes closed, leaning into the touch. Tarben obliged him some more, gently kissing along his hair, forehead, brow, eyelids and nose. When Eivor lifted his head up, eyelids opening just briefly, that handsome mouth quirking up into a small and warm little smile, Tarben kissed him properly on the lips, getting a very pleased rumble out of the Wolf-Kissed. A snuffling forward until they were flushed and hardly air to breath between them. But Eivor was giving him a lot of practice, constantly taking his breath away as he always seemed to do, so often and so intensely.</p><p>"Hmm," Eivor hummed when they parted. "As a joy it is to kiss you until I can't breath or think... it is late. And you have honest work come morn."</p><p>"Hmm... another kiss before sleep?"</p><p>"Happily, my love," Eivor smiled happily. </p><p>So Eivor kissed him softly and sweetly, lips lingering against his in an achingly soft way.</p><p>And Tarben would sleep, and he would wake in the morning to bake his bread for the good people of his new home. Little ones would ask if he was going to make cakes and other sweet bread, grown ups would ask if he was getting his grains and wheat alright, people would ask how he was and if he felt at home with the lot.</p><p>And Eivor would come to his door, leaning casually against the doorframe and asking if he had any bread left for the 'poor Wolf-Kissed', still wearing his armor after a long day adventuring. And of course he would have a loaf or two at the end of the day, for those that have had a long day. Eivor would smile as he tucked into a soft piece of bread, sitting as he waited for Tarben to finish up for the day. And that soft expression would come over Eivor's face as Tarben cleaned off his hands and the big, bad Wolf-Kissed would come over and roll onto his fronts of his feet and kiss him and eventually Eivor would end up in his bed again.</p><p>And start it all over again.</p><p>Tarben could not be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>